


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infinity War Feels, post sokovia accords, the snappening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: After the Sokovia Accords, you were set on building a new life for yourself. And then Steve showed up, seeking shelter.Two years later, he leaves for battle once again and soon enough, everything you and Steve had built together turns to ash.Can you and Steve work together again to secure the future you had always dreamt of?





	1. A Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Work's hectic and I'm broke but hey, I HAVE A MASTERS DEGREE NOW!
> 
> Here's a prelude to a fic I'm working on. Let me know your theories on where this is going and check out my blog on itscaptainyoulittlemaggot.tumblr.com!

Like most on Nick Fury’s radar, you had opted to retire when the Accords were put in place. And like the Avengers, your colleagues were squarely and staunchly divided over them. Some of them utterly denounced Steve Rogers and lauded Stark as a hero, others fought against the Accords. And swiftly ended up in prison. 

You begrudgingly left the game, moving to Europe, living in isolation, waiting for the call. Or a knock at the door. 

A mission in Florence had gone south, leaving Steve, Sam and Natasha exposed and directly in view of the United Nations. They split up in search of safe havens. Captain Rogers’ was your doorstep. 

Wind and rain had been battering you lifeless little farm since August, and you feared that the cottage you were hiding away inside would collapse around you. You also feared being found, even if you were so far removed that no one would ever know if two or three government agents happened to go missing.

It was mid afternoon in November. You were convinced the door was going to fall apart as it creaked and shuddered. It grew louder. So loud you couldn’t ignore it any longer. 

You sighed, grabbing the pair of dusty, idle pistols from beneath the sofa.

Using your foot, you cracked open the door, just an inch. 

Not that it helped. With the light coming from your cottage, you could just about make out a cloaked figure in front of you and not much else.

“Who are you?”

“I need your help, Agent.”

“I’ll repeat that, and you better answer me.”

The figure reached for its hood and pulled it down. Captain Rogers? His hair was longer, his beard unkempt. And the blood. The blood. But it was definitely him.

“Can I come in, it’s urgent.”

You stood aside.

He looked like an adult in a doll’s house, his head bent against the roof. It was even worse when he sat down, threatening to break one of your armchairs, his knees tucked against his chest. He looked meek, terrified, even. A far cry from the man you had worked alongside at SHIELD. It formed a pit inside of you to see him like this. 

“Would you like some tea?” you asked, turning away from him and placing the guns on the counter.

“No thank you,” he said plainly, “how many people know you’re here?”

You turned back to him, completely avoiding looking him in the eye. “It’s safe.”

Steve nodded.

You plonked yourself into the armchair opposite him. “What happened?”

“Well, for the last couple months, I’ve been on stealth missions out here. Last night we were in Florence. But we were compromised. Law enforcement. Turns out a lot of people recognise you when you rip apart an airport…” he paused for a moment, letting out a quiet laugh. “So we split up. You’ve been on Fury’s radar for a while.”  
“Who’s ‘we’?” you asked.

“Sam, Nat… Me.”

“Ok,” you said, nodding.

“So I need a place to lay low.”

You turned your head towards the battered sofa between you both.

“That’ll do, if that’s ok with you, Agent?”


	2. [Announcement and a favour]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be changing this one up a little with an original character and running with it for NaNoWriMo. But I'm going to need beta readers. Have a read at this short synopsis and get in touch if you're interested. 
> 
> I need you to give me honest feedback and maybe even kick my ass if you need to. I'll try and get a couple of new chapters to you each week throughout November and then redrafts during December.

_Irina Ivanov had no place in the world until a familiar face resurfaced just days before her graduation from the Red Room, gifting her with a chance to use her very specific skillset for good._

_From then on, the would-be Russian assassin was hell bent on redemption until one by one, her colleagues began to turn on one another; tearing her loyalties in opposite directions and alienating her from those she loved the most._

_Forced into hiding thanks to the Sokovia Accords, Ivanov resigned herself to living in seclusion for the rest of her days with nothing but herself and her own guilt for company._

_That is until a covert mission in Latveria goes awry, bringing Steve Rogers to her door seeking shelter. Soon enough an even greater threat looms over the pair, forcing them to work past their differences in the hopes of saving their friends and colleagues._


End file.
